


Back To Hogwarts

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Series: The Professors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, snamione, snanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: A brief exchange between Hermione and Severus.





	Back To Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of short pieces that I'll be updating sporadically.  
> Enjoy!

“Well, Ms Granger. Who would have thought it would be back to Hogwarts for you?” He had meant to it as an insult, but his own curiosity had whittled through, and he was sure she had picked it up in his tone. He was genuinely curious though. The young woman had seen her fair share of action in the second war; she’d fought here, destroyed sections of the castle, helped to rebuild it, and then completed her N.E.W.T.S here. He would have expected her to never want to see the back arse of this old place again. 

“I could say the same for you, Professor Snape,” she replied. 

His eyes narrowed. She had grown braver over the years. _Of course she’s braver, Severus. She’s a grown woman now._ Examining her briefly, she hadn’t aged that much and had definitely come out of the war looking far better than he had. Her hair was tamer though, that was something, he thought. It had always annoyed him - irrationally of course – how it was unmanaged and did as it pleased. Like something feral. Like that blasted Ford Angela that still roamed the Forbidden Forest after it had crash landed into the Whomping Willow. 

“It’s good to see you,” she told him, breaking his train of thought. “You’re looking well. The Headmistress told me you’ve made a breakthrough in your research on cursed scars. Harry would love to see it, considering the-”

“Good day, Ms Granger,” he snipped, cutting her tangent off with a roll of his eyes, and hurried away from his former student. _Christ, she’s still as irritating as ever. Potter would love to see it... fucking hell._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :]


End file.
